The Devil's Tail Part 3 Sin City
by ShilohX
Summary: Lucifer bestows a Devil's Tail on Dean as a distraction from the Apocalypse. The Tail is sentient and has an appetite for sins of the flesh. Dean and the Devil's Tail lead Sam and Cas on erotic adventures as the apocalypse is forgotten. Next stop Sin City


Title: The Devil's Tail Part 3 Sin City

Author's: ShilohX and DSM

Pairings: Dean/Sam/Castiel

Rating: M

Warning: Slash, Wincest, Angel Porn, Tail Kink, Corset Kink, Dom Dean

Disclaimer: We don't own Supernatural, Dean, Sam or Cas. Shi would make them all Pole Riders if we did! (That would be worth the price of admission!)

Summary: Lucifer bestows a Devil's Tail on Dean as a distraction from the Apocalypse. The Tail is sentient and has an appetite for sins of the flesh. Dean and the Devil's Tail lead Sam and Cas on erotic adventures as the apocalypse is forgotten. Next stop Sin City!

A/N: Please leave DSM some love! I kept changing course on this story and she had to endure over fifty pages of rewrites. She was a total lady about the whole thing and even baked me home made cinnamon rolls! You Rock, Goddess! Thanks to A&K for the inside info on corset kink! Special thanks to RL Pole Rider and rain maker, Travis, who gave us a smoking VIP show for this story! Love, Shi

The Devil's Tail Part 3 Sin City

When Sam & Cas woke up, Dean was packing. "Sammy, pack your shit. We're getting the hell out of Dodge."

Where are we gonna go, Dean?" Sam asked as he disentangled himself from Cas.

"We're going to Sin City, Baby!"

"Dean, I don't recognize that destination. Where is this place?" Cas asked his head tilted slightly.

"Angelcakes, it's Vegas as in 'Viva Las Vegas', as in 'what happens in Vegas', as in 'Sin City'!" Dean exclaimed.

"Dean, that is not an appropriate destination for an angel."

"Angelcakes, where I'm gonna take you is so far from appropriate it's practically a different universe. Now, both of you hit the showers. We evac in 20."

Sam and Cas hurried to follow his commands and Dean smiled smugly as the Devil's Tail fed deliciously illicit thoughts into his welcoming brain.

*-*-*-*-

Twelve hours later they arrived at the Blue Moon Resort which catered exclusively to gay male clients including such perks as a jacuzzi grotto, Roman baths and Cabana boys and was located close to the hottest gay clubs in Vegas.

"That's not the American flag. It has a rainbow on it." Castiel observed at they got out of the Impala at the entryway.

Dean and Sam exchanged a look over the top of the Impala but didn't say anything. Dean made a mental note to take Cas to a Pride parade sometime. Dean and Sam grabbed their bags out of the back of the car as a valet walked up to take the Impala to the parking garage. Dean took in the black vest over bare toned chest and tailored pants that accentuated a nicely bulging package. If this was what the valet looked like he couldn't wait to see the Cabana boys!

They checked in and went up to their room aware that they were being eyed with open interest by other guests at the resort. Their room was a large suite with a California king pillow top bed. Dean smiled approvingly at the Jacuzzi bath and wondered how long Angelcakes could hold his breath. He grinned wickedly and told Sam and Cas that they should all grab a shower before heading out for the night. The Devil's Tail had been wrapped around Dean's waist and it was happy to be free again now that they were in the room away from curious eyes.

After the shower, Dean announced that they were all going shopping for new clothes. He wanted them all properly outfitted for this adventure and there was a shop just blocks away that should have everything they needed. Dean had a couple of platinum credit cards to break in and he was raring to go!

An hour later, they walked out of Extreme Leather ready for a hardcore night in Vegas. Dean walked out first in traditional leather pants. He was shirtless to show off his full leather harness that sported an attached cock ring. Sam followed close behind in modern cut leather pants that rode low on his hips so that the red band of this thong was visible peeking over the waistband. He was also wearing a leather half harness that drew attention to the exquisite musculature of his chest. Castiel came out last looking decidedly uncomfortable in his I Love My Dom muscle shirt and skinny legged leather pants that molded to him like a second skin showing off his tight, pert ass. Sam and Cas were both getting used to the feel of the Steel Chastity Cock Cages that Dean had put on them at the store. The angel couldn't figure out why Dean had felt the need to cage his cock, after all, it couldn't go anywhere without him.

As they settled into the Impala Sam asked, "So where are we going first Dean?"

"We're going to Pole Riders, Sammy. Maybe you should go up on stage and show em how it's done!" Dean teased as the Devil's Tail slid across the seat and caressed Sam's sculpted abs.

"I've never seen a pole rider before, Dean." Castiel commented from the back seat.

"Aw, Angelcakes. I have such sights to show you!" Dean chuckled as he imagined Castiel's reaction to the male dancers at the club.

When they arrived, Dean asked to speak to the manager. The mid forties man who looked a little like George Clooney came over to greet them. Dean, with the help of the tail, had won several thousand dollars at a casino stop on the way over to the club. He used some of the money to get them into VIP seating with one of the top three dancers at the club. They settled in front of stage where they would be up close and personal with their dancer. The owner sent him out to meet them. Dean, Sam and Cas were on their second Cock Sucking Cowboy with Spurs when a six foot tall adonis with shoulder length blond hair, blue green eyes and a killer smile strutted over to them in a black thong and black cowboy boots.

He walked right up to Dean and held out his hand, "Hi, ya' all. I'm Travis and I'll be your pole rider tonight." He flashed a thousand watt grin and Dean returned it with one of his own.

"I'm Dean and this is Sam and Cas. Love the accent, Trav. What part of Texas are you from?" Dean asked.

"Tyler, Texas born and bred. I used to rodeo but this pays a lot better and I don't have to worry about any life threatening injuries. Is there anything in particular you'd like me to do tonight, Dean? You'll find I'm very flexible and pleasing the customer is my ultimate goal." Travis drawled in his soft honeyed voice as he looked suggestively at Dean's package.

The Tail was wrapped around Dean's waist transmitting all sorts of filthy images to Dean but he resisted for the moment. "Make it rain, Trav, any way you want to." He leaned forward and slipped a hundred dollar bill into Travis's thong and patted his package as he leaned back a knowing smirk on his handsome face.

Travis gasped and his eyes widened. Fuck, he was gonna give these boys one hell of a show. He went back to get his costume on and told the DJ to use Slow the Chemical Brother's extended mix. He put on the pull away assless chaps, leather snap vest and black cowboy hat. He looked in the mirror making sure he was suited up properly. He was used to middle aged, pot bellied bankers paying for the VIP show. These three guys were fucking nuclear hot and he was going to use all his best moves.

He took a deep breath at the curtain, heard his cue and pushed through stalking like a panther down the runway toward the the pole. Dean, Sam and Cas were watching with rapt attention as he jumped high on the pole doing three full rotations before stopping on the pole holding onto it with his legs. Travis leaned back, bowed his spine braced his hands, and made eye contact with Dean and winked. Travis released the pole doing a sort of back ward flip over and landing on his feet with his perfectly toned ass towards his audience. Dean wolf whistled appreciatively and threw some bills at Travis's boot clad feet. Travis executed a sensual undulating turn and ripped of his chaps throwing them off the stage. He dropped to his knees at the edge of the stage and did some dirty dancing for his attentive audience flinging his hat at Dean's feet. He rubbed his hands over every inch of tanned toned flesh as he undulated and writhed suggestively. He ripped off his vest and threw it to Castiel whose eyes were huge. Travis flipped over and humped the stage enthusiastically reaching behind his back to grab his boots and bow his body. He turned over braced his hands on the stage and pushed himself up pulled his legs back under and up until he was in a perfectly executed hand stand. From that postion Travis angled his legs to grasp the pole then he pushed off the stage and up to grab the pole. It was a Cirque de Soliel move and it earned him a standing ovation and another rain of bills from Dean. Travis executed a few slick pole moves before dismounting and moving back up the stage to really tear loose and dance for his VIPs. Dean, Sam and Cas were all entranced. This guy could fucking move! He worked the pole a bit more till the music cue hit then he ran to the back of the runway. Travis knew this move would make it rain, sleet and snow. He took a deep breath, released and went for it. Dean wondered why he had gone to the back of the stage. Then Travis was flipping end over end doing three back flips a quick turn then two forward flips ending in the splits right in front of Dean as the song ended and one of the other dancers songs began.

Dean had given Sam and Cas a hand full of bills each earlier. He turned towards them now and said, "Make it rain boys!" The three of them showered Travis in green. He got on his knees so they had easy access to push bills into his thong.

When they got out to the car Cas said, "I like pole riders, Dean. They have amazing control over the musculature of their vessel and they are beautiful."

"You'll get no argument from me, Angelcakes." Dean smirked wondering what Cas would have to say about their next stop.

They drove up to a long black building that looked like it had been a warehouse in another life. The red neon sign said STACX. Dean had to chuckle as he thought about how Sam and Cas would react to what they found inside. The interior of the bar was huge and about 75% full of men is various leather fetish outfits. Cas and Sam were wearing fur lined locked leather collars to which Dean held the leashes. They stuck close to him a bit intimidated by the Dom Masters in the room. There was a huge sunken area in the middle of the bar. They could see several mens heads milling around in that area. In the very center of the sunken area was raised platform with a St. Andrews Cross on it. There was a spotlight highlighting the cross and drawing the patron's eyes to it. Dean led them to a table with a good view and ordered a round of Mind Erasers to calm Cas and Sam's nerves.

Cas looked down at the thirty or so men who were in the sunken area. They were all wearing collars and fetish shorts or thongs. "Dean why are those men standing down there?"

"Well, Angelcakes, they have all volunteered to be a part of tonight's entertainment. It should be starting any minute now." Dean answered with a knowing smirk.

"Entertainment?" Cas looked at Dean expectantly for further information.

The crowd started to whistle, hoop and holler as three tall, tanned and ripped doms in executioner masks entered the area with the slaves. The slaves immediately dropped to their knees and touched their foreheads to the floor. The doms walked through them and stopped to look at each one. After a few moments, they chose one of the slaves and commanded him to rise. Dean thought he looked a bit like Antonio Banderas with his dark skin and jet black hair. The Dom Masters led him onto the platform and shackled him to the cross. The black thong left his taut cheeks bare to the audience and they roared their approval. Two of the Dom Masters stepped to the back of the platform as one stepped forward with a flogger in hand. The Dom stepped in close so he could run the flogger up the slaves spine. He said something to the slave and the slave answered. The Dom stepped back and with practiced flicks of his wrist landed six rapid fire blows all across the ass cheeks and upper thighs of the slave.

Dean looked over at Sam and Castiel's intent faces as they watched the scene unfold. The Devil's tail had slipped out and was caressing Castiel's tight ass in his painted on leather pants. Cas moaned a little and kept his eyes on the slave. Dean had slipped his hand down the back of Sam's pants and was pressing at his entrance. Sam pressed back against him breathing hard. His eyes glued to the platform. The first Dom stepped back and the second moved forward with a leather split crop. The slave tried not to flinch or make any noise under the rapid fire onslaught of the Dom's viscous attack.

"Dean, he's hurting him. Shouldn't we do something?" Cas looked genuinely concerned for the slaves welfare.

"He has a safe word, Angelcakes. If he wants the Dom to stop, all he has to do is say it." Dean reassured the angel as the Devil's Tail distracted him by fondling his

balls.

The second Dom moved back and the third moved forward. The whole crowd seemed to surge forward to watch him. The Dom unfurled his whip and made it snap by the slaves left ear. The slave recoiled and the Dom retaliated with a slash across his right ass cheek. Dean heard Sam and Cas both gasp at the sound of the whip biting into the slaves flesh. The Dom was relentless not giving the slave any time to recover between blows. The slave was sagging against his restraints now but he didn't say his safe word. The crowd was cheering and whistling and stomping their feet. The Dom landed a few dozen more blows then stepped back. The crowd went crazy as the Dom stepped forward pressing himself against the slaves ravaged back. He leaned in and whispered something to the slave who nodded vigorously. The Dom moved back grabbed the sides of the slaves thong and tore it off him. The crowd was in a frenzy now as the Dom shoved into the slave and rode him hard. Dean took in the total shock on Cas and Sam's faces as they watched the slave get fucked mercilessly by the huge Dom Master. When he finished the other two doms came forward and released the slave. The slave immediately turned, fell to his knees and cleaned up the Dom Master's cock. The crowd gave them all a standing ovation as they left the platform.

Dean looked to Cas and Sam and took in their lust blown eyes and panted breaths. He smirked as Cas looked at him and said, " Dean, this cock cage is shrinking. It is uncomfortable and restraining."

Dean leaned in close to the angel, "It didn't shrink, Angelcakes, you're getting hard. I think it's time to get you both back to the hotel for a little game of slap and tickle."

*-*-*-*

Dean had Cas and Sam naked, hands against the wall, with their asses stuck out in invitation. He had stripped down to his harness with built in cock ring. He walked up behind Sam and stroked his hands up the inside of his thighs. Sam gasped at the touch and spread his legs wider. The Devi's Tail mimicked Dean's touch on Cas making him flinch and moan. Dean reached up between Sam's legs and closed his hand over Sam's sack. He rolled and fondled Sam's balls as he listened to him keen deep in his throat and fuck Dean loved that sound.

"Suck a cock whore. Listen to you, Sammy. I put my hand on you and you start moaning like a bitch in heat." Dean purred the words against the nape of Sam's neck. Goosebumps raised under his breath and Sam keened again.

"I'm your cock whore, Dean." Sam panted as Dean ran the fingers of his left hand down through the crease of Sam's ass. The Devil's Tail was still following Dean's lead and Cas was moaning and trying to thrust back against the tail. Dean grabbed a handful of the soft flesh of Sam's ass squeezing and kneading it, pulling him open. He pulled his right hand away from Sam's sack and commanded Sam to suck on his fingers and get them good and wet. Sam sucked them enthusiastically until they were dripping. Dean lowered his hand, twisted his wrist and pressed his middle finger into the center of the pink bud of Sam's opening. He felt a jolt of arousal and looked over to see Cas sucking on the Devil's Tail with wild abandon and fuck that was hot.

Dean growled. "Look, Sammy."

Sam looked over and Dean simultaneously pressed his finger deep inside. Sam moaned and shuddered as he watched the angel suck the Devil's Tail. That was all kinds of dirty bad wrong and quite possibly the hottest thing he had ever seen.

Sam gasped loudly and cried out as Dean rotated and fucked the finger into and out of him, squeezing at his balls at the same time. Dean hadn't touched Sam's cock yet but he's so hard and full that his prick is straining up against him dripping copious amounts of pre-come onto his taut stomach. Dean pressed in a second finger and fucked him faster and deeper as the Devil's Tail pulled out of Castiel's mouth with an obscene pop and moved back to plunge into his quivering hole. Dean released his grip on Sam's balls and squatted down to pick up the leather split crop that he had dropped there earlier. He rose up, pulled his fingers out and brought the crop down hard against the thickest part of the right cheek of Sam's ass. Sam groaned loudly and his cock twitched against his belly. Cas was watching as he ground back against the Devil's Tail that was pounding his prostate with unerring accuracy.

"You love getting your ass whipped, don't you, Baby?" Dean purred.

Sam stuck his ass out even more as Dean smacked him with the crop again. Dean traced the marks that the crop had left with his fingers then he grabbed onto Sam's ass and squeezed the flesh, pulling his cheeks wide open. 

Sam could feel Dean staring at his ass and panted, "Dean, please." as he squirmed red faced under the intense scrutiny.

"Oh, don't be shy, Sammy." Dean crooned. "I love to look at your pink little hole. I'm thinking of all the ways I'm gonna play with it and fuck it open."

Sam moaned as Dean traced small circles around the outer edge of his entrance with a thick finger. "Gonna whip you again, Baby, until your ass is cherry red and hot and throbbing. You just have to say one little word." Dean was up against Sam's back now nipping at his pulse point as he teased his quivering hole with his thick finger.

"Please." Sam panted as he pressed back against Dean.

Dean stepped back and heard Cas cry out. He and Sam watched as the Devil's Tail thrust, twisted and vibrated inside the angel. Cas pushed back into the tail as he stroked his leaking cock and shuddered as he came across his hand and onto the wall.

Dean released his tight grip on Sam's cheeks pulled his hand back and brought the crop down on the round, fleshy part of Sam's ass as hard as he could. Sam cried out, leaning his head against the wall, and Dean brought it down again and again. He smacked his ass until Sam started to anticipate the blows and tried to flinch out of the way when he thought that the next one was going to fall.

Sam was breathing in little gasping gulps of air, and Dean paused for a moment letting Sam believe it was all over. Then he brought the crop down five more times in quick succession. Sam made a loud whimpering cry and Dean moved up behind him. He pressed their bodies together as he fisted Sam's cock with one hand and with the other, pinched down hard on one of his erect nipples, rolling it between his thumb and index finger. He watched Sams eyes roll up in his head as he moaned and bucked his hips into Dean's fist, fucking his hand. Dean jerked his hand even faster and harder and Sam keened desperately.

"Gonna come, Sammy?"

"Yes."

"Should I let you?"

Dean stilled his hand and Sam whimpered."Please. Dean."

"No. Not yet. Remember when you wanted to top me? You wanted to fuck me. If you want to come, then fuck my hand like it was my hot ass. Go ahead," Dean coaxed, tightening his grip a little more. "Fuck my hand like you want to fuck my hole."

He can feel Sam resist the idea for a second. Then Sam gave in and snapped his hips forward, setting a rhythm as he fucked Dean's hand.

"That's it. Fuck me, Sammy. Harder. Come on, Sammy. Give it to me. Fuck me." Dean growled and Sam lost it choking off a rough yell as he came spurting hot and thick on the wall and all over Dean's fist.

"Good boy," Dean purred, pumping him through the aftershocks.

"Okay, boys, time to hit the shower then things are going to get really interesting." Dean proclaimed with a wolfish grin.

*-*-*-*-

"I had some items delivered to our room. I think we're all going to enjoy them." The Devil's Tail was twitching with anticipation.

Dean pulled a steel boned leather corset out of the box. "Come here, Cas. You are going to look so fucking hot all buckled in and barely able to breath. Now stand still." Dean buckled Cas into the corset taking his 29 inch waist down to a 26. Cas could only take shallow panting breaths as his chest couldn't expand hardly at all in the corset.

"Sammy, get on the bed on your knees with your wrists down by your ankles. I've got something special for you too! A doggy style spreader! You're are going to look like a fucking porn star, Baby!" Dean smiled hugely.

Dean soon had the spreader bar between Sam's ankles and the restraints in place. He stepped back for a moment to look at Cas and Sam. Damn, he loved this town! You could have any perversion, fetish, or toy delivered right to your door!

"Angelcakes, get on the bed. Lay back and pull your knees up and to the sides."

Still shaky and a bit dizzy from his orgasm, Cas climbed onto the edge of the bed and assumed the specified position. Dean's lust glazed eyes took in his two gorgeous subs and he thought fuck, they are hot! Dean climbed up the bed his eyes locked on the corset. He pushed Castiel's legs farther apart and settled himself between them.

"Dean, I can barely breath." Cas gasped as the steel boned corset seemed to crush all his internal organs into one straining mass.

"Don't talk. Just concentrate on breathing." Dean grabbed a pillow and propped up the angel's hips elevating his ass into a more accessible position.

Dean dipped his head and dove in. He pointed his tongue, sticking it out as far as he could and plunged it into Castiel's pink bud. He felt Cas stretch open around the rigid, wet muscle of his tongue. The angel gasped and arched up. The movement seemed to cut off even more of his limited airflow and he settled back onto the pillow trying to catch his breath.

The Devil's Tail had wrapped itself around Sam's shaft stroking him as it wound down between his balls and to his entrance. The Tail was teasing at the rim just pushing the very end of the tapered tip in and rotating a little as it continued to stroke and squeeze his cock and balls. With the spreader and restraints, Sam had very limited range of motion and he begged the tail to fuck him. The Tail pressed the arrowhead shaped head inside but didn't press in far enough to stimulate the bundle of nerves that would give Sam release.

Dean curled and licked as deeply into Castiel's prefect tight heat as he could reach. His lips were pressed tightly to the Angel's ass in an obscene kiss. He pulled back a little, removing his tongue and pulling Castiel's ass apart again. Dean thickened his tongue and fucked the pink, saliva-slicked opening, quick and shallow, in and out of the outer ring of the angel's tight ass. Castiel keened softly trying to relax into the sensation and breath. Dean adjusted his grip. He pressed two fingers, one from each hand, into Cas and pulled him open so that he could lick in between. Castiel took harsh panting breaths as his body was jolted by the exquisite feel of Dean tonguing his ass. Dean worked his tongue and fingers deep inside of the angel's body. After a few minutes, Dean stopped, pulled his tongue free and licked long, wide, wet stripes up Castiel's thick shaft and over the weeping head collecting every drop of pre come. Dean pressed three thick fingers into the angel's spit slick hole and fucked him open more. Dean's eye's were locked on Castiel who was still panting and struggling for each breath inside the crush of the corset. Dean pushed a fourth finger inside and Cas gasped and pressed down on him.

"You look so damn hot in that corset, Angelcakes. I'm going to fuck you so hard. Gonna ride your sweet ass until you beg me to come."

Dean shoved his fingers in deeper, curling them and stroking over Castiel's prostate. Cas cried out his voice rough, raspy and breathless. His hips bucked up off the pillow. Dean looped his other arm under and around the angel's hips, holding him still as he rubbed steadily against the sweet spot.

"Please! Dean...." Cas gasped.

"Sorry Angelcakes. I'm not gonna stop until you come." Dean finger fucked him vigorously seeing the angel's cock leaking and twitching hearing the exquisite noises he was making. "Come for me, Angelcakes. Now."

Castiel's breathing choked-off completely as his dick twitched and spasmed, unloading for the second time. All of his muscles went limp and Dean pulled his fingers out of his ass and cleaned up his cock. Cas made a strangled sound when he felt Dean's mouth on his oversensitive flesh. When Dean was finished, he leaned over pulled Sam's face to him and fed him Castiel's come. Cas watched and whimpered helplessly barely able to breath.

Dean pulled back from the heated kiss, "I hope you are both ready to get proper fucked. Cause the Tail and I are more than ready. Think I can get you to come for the third time, Angelcakes?"

"No!" Cas rasped, not sure his vessel could survive being proper fucked in the corset.

"Is that a challenge, Angelcakes?" Dean purred, his voice dangerously low.

"_NO! _Please, can't breath."

"On your hands and knees, Angelcakes. Don't make me ask twice." Dean growled and Cas felt a bloom of heat in his groin and started to get hard again. What was it about that voice?!

Cas got into positon seeing spots in front of his eyes from lack of oxygen. His head was hanging down and he was struggling to expand his lungs just a bit more. Dean got in postion between his legs and his cock nudged at his stretched out entrance.

"Are you ready for me, Angelcakes?" Dean didn't wait for an answer. He thrust deep into the hot velvet crush of Castiel's ass. He kept pushing deeper not stopping until his hips were flush against the angel's ass. Dean paused for a moment listening to Castiel's labored breathing. When Cas recovered enough to nod at him, Dean pulled back out then rocked his sensuous hips thrusting forward until he was balls-deep again. Cas keened and pushed back against him.  
Dean grabbed Castiel's hips and slammed into him harder making sure to nail his sweet spot. Cas trembled and cried out at the sensual assault on his senses. Dean drilled into him as hard as he could, skin slapping loudly against skin.

Cas began to wonder if Dean was going to fuck his vessel to death and exactly how would he explain that to the other angels? A sharp deep thrust brought him back to the moment.

Dean reached under Cas and pumped his hard leaking cock. "I want you to come with me, Angelcakes. I want to feel your ass clamp down on my cock." 

Cas was frantically pushing back on Dean's huge cock and pressing forward into his rough hand. His vision was starting to gray at the edges and he concentrated harder on his bodies frantic movements. When Cas came for the third time his velvet inner walls pressed like a vise on Dean's leaking cock. Dean thrust in a couple more times then came in pulsing jets deep inside the angel's fucked out ass. Castiel was barely conscious as Dean pulled out of him and stared down at the corseted angel's back.

Sam was writhing under the onslaught of the Devil's Tail. He looked over at Cas and Dean as his own orgasm ripped through him and left him shuddering and panting. Dean removed the corset, spreader bar and restraints from Cas and Sam. They were both practically boneless on the bed. He smacked their sore asses and commanded them to hit the showers. They looked for a moment like they might rebel but the fierce look Dean gave them erased those thoughts from their mind.

Later, they were all settled in the comfortable bed. "So what do you think of Vegas, Angelcakes?" Dean looked at Cas, his jade eyes sparkling.

"It's still not an appropriate destination for an angel but I do feel the pull of attraction for the pleasures to be found here." Cas answered solemnly his sapphire gaze holding Dean's.

When Dean broke the stare, he caught Sam looking dreamy and unfocused as he stared into the middle distance. Dean reached out, tucked a wayward strand of sable hair behind his ear and gently caressed his cheek, "What cha thinking about, Baby?" His deep honeyed voice was like a caress and Sam turned to look at him.

"I was thinking how much I'd like to watch you ride the pole at that club we went to tonight."

"You were very good tonight, Sammy and every good slave deserves a reward. We'll make that our first stop tomorrow night." Dean leaned in and kissed Sam licking deeply into his mouth and claiming him. He pulled away when Sam had gone boneless in his arms, "Goodnight, Sammy."

He turned to the other side and pulled Cas in for a deep hard kiss until he was boneless as well, "Goodnight, Angelcakes."

Dean scooted down on the bed between them and they curled into him. "Goodnight, Dean." they chorused. He sighed contentedly as the Devil's Tail laid across his chest and they all slipped into a deep satiated dreamless sleep.

A/N Is this the end? It's all up to you, Dear Readers! XXX Shi


End file.
